


The Bad Batch is in my house (but it’s not really my house)

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Original Work, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Riley, Genderflux Character, Kinda, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Insert, genderfluid jess, genderflux avery, no one knows what’s going on, non-binary kenni, omnisexual character, really weird, we are a queer magnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: I wake up in a weird house. Things get better (worse) when the Bad Batch is there too. And I seem to be the only one that knows that this isn’t right.
Relationships: Avery/Jess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Bad Batch is in my house (but it’s not really my house)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off to a Great Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769517) by [ShadowtheStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller). 



> I know this is a little ooc and very cringy.

I'm not even sure what the heck had happened. All I know is that I woke up in an unfamiliar room with some incredible interior design. 

My Fitbit alarm was going off. I chucked it on the floor.

Looking outside, I realized that this wasn't even my house. Was I having some crazy dream?

I bent over and grabbed my fitbit off the floor, which had a round carpet with precise gray and navy triangles on it. On it sat a dark gray beanbag that was shaped to resemble a cup.

My Fitbit said that it was 6:02. That was what I hated about school.My bus arrived at 6:30, which meant I had to wake up even earlier.

Eventually found my way downstairs to find my mom making pancakes. The odd thing was that there were about 20 pancakes. Even I couldn't eat that many.

My mom turned to me. "Good, you're awake. If the boys don't get down here soon, no one's gonna be happy about it."

Boys? Whose house were we in? What boys? Why was my mom so unaffected by all of this?

I noticed the peanut butter already set out on the counter, which was a light gray marble.I smeared some on one of the pancakes and shoved it in my mouth.

My mom sighed. "Avery, could you please get the boys down here?” 

“Yeah.” I went back up the stairs, checking each room to get a lay of the land. One of the doors had red and black paint. My sister's door was open, as was my parents', so I assumed that it must be the boys' room, whoever they were.

I knocked on the door. There was a panicked mumbling from behind the door. I slowly opened the door, and who I saw made me freeze. These weren't just any boys. They were the members of Clone Force 99. And they were in my house.

Well, it wasn't my house. I still had no idea who the house belonged to.

Then it hit me. At least I think that was the explanation. I was currently in a self insert. But backwards.

The clones were younger in this than they were in the show, probably around 14. They still closely resembled the characters, though.

Somehow, everyone believed this was normal life. Everyone but me.

Hunter spoke . "Take another step and this will not end well."

Most likely, they were in a similar situation to me. Unlike me, they didn't know anyone here except each other. They probably thought they were captured or something.

I stepped into the room cautiously, my hands up to show them that I meant no harm. Then I shut the door. That may or may not have been the best idea, but I couldn't let anyone hear me.

"Listen. I'm not sure what has happened. Everyone thinks that you're normally here. I think I'm the only one who remembers actual reality. The people here are my parents. I'm gonna try to help you get back in any way I can."

"Where are we?"

"You're on the planet Earth. It's in a different galaxy I'm not sure exactly where on the planet, though."

Tech looked confused. "That's not scientifically possible, even with modern technology."

I made a snarking noise. "Let me tell you something, Tech. Modern technology here is absolute bantha shit. But we have to play along with this story. Right now, we're gonna have to go to school. A civvie school. we will take a type of speeder called a bus. I'll explain on the way there the ride is almost a standard hour."

"Aren't civvie schools boring?" Crosshair asked from the corner.

I laughed. “You got that right. It’s as boring as kriff. But you all are going to have to play along with this until we figure out what’s going on.”

Cautiously, Hunter stepped forward. It wasn’t like I was gonna do anything, but if he felt better doing that, I wasn’t gonna stop him. “How can we trust you.”

“I would never betray anybody. And also, you could kick my ass so quickly.”

Crosshair gave me a smirk, or at least as close to a smirk as I would get.

“We’re probably getting suspicious. My mom is waiting for us. We have to eat before school. It’s a food called pancakes. They’re like flatcakes.”

I led the four clones down the stairs to the kitchen, where my mom had begun to make lunches. 

“Hurry up and eat, or you’ll miss the bus.”

We ate quickly in silence. During those few minutes, I looked around the area that I could see. To my right, there was a closed off room in the corner. To my left was an open doorway and saw a puzzle box on the table and our 3D Star Destroyer puzzle. In front of me was another open doorway. From there, I could see the front door and the living room. My phone was in the charging station on the other side of the room, along with 3 others that I recognized and 4 I didn’t. I prayed they had FaceID.

I briefly wondered if I had done the interior designing in this Alternate Reality. 

After, we went up the stairs and I quickly explained to the boys that they had to wear “civvie clothes”. None of them were particularly happy about it, but they agreed. 

I could only think of one problem with this current situation: the fact that I had a crush on each of the Bad Batch members. Even Crosshair, because I’m not even sure how that’s possible. But I was in a relationship and I wasn’t about to break up for anyone, especially people who were supposedly my adopted brothers.

****

Somehow, we didn’t miss the bus. I’m not sure how we managed it, but miracles do happen. I moved to the back of the bus, where my friend, Jack sat. The clones doubled up on 2 of the empty seats. Most people had a whole seat to themselves in normal life. A few of them could suck it up and sit with someone else. 

“First thing first,” I started, “pull out your datapads. They are called phones.”

They all took out their phones and held them up.

“Do you guys have any number combinations you use frequently?”

All 4 of them nodded. It was a relief that I wouldn’t have to rely on FaceID. 

“I’m going to send you a comm message, called a text. It will be a 2D hologram, sorta.” I opened Safari and screenshotted a picture of an Aurebesh alphabet key and sent it. Luckily, their phone numbers were programmed into my phone. “This is our writing system. It is similar to Aurebesh.”

They nodded and I continued.

“In school, we have daily schedules. In your bags, there should be a folder similar to this.” I pulled out my accordion folder and showed them. “You should have a half sheet of paper in there. It tells you which room to go to.”

“What’s paper?” Tech asked me.

_ Dikut’la dikut _ ! “Sorry, I meant flimsi. We call it paper.”

Tech nodded. “Continue.”

“Sometimes we use datapads called laptops, computers, or chromebooks. But we should probably look at your schedules. Think of translating it as practice. Oh, and you should touch the screen occasionally or else it will turn off.”

They studied their schedules, eyes flicking over to their phone screens occasionally. I checked my text messages. There were about 30 texts about Riley pining over anime characters, a 3 AM fanfic rant from Elise, some conversation between Jess and Jack on a group chat that had absolutely 0 information in it, and a Star Wars article from Sadie about The Bad Batch. Ironic.

From my right, I heard, “What’s goo-ee-tar?” Crosshair. 

I could barely contain a laugh. “It’s pronounced gih-tar. It’s a musical instrument. I can help you learn a few chords,” I said, pulling up a chord chart online and sending the picture to him.

I didn’t know who would believe me. Sadie, most likely and probably Jess. I’d have to tell them both at school. 

The ride there was long, as always. I tried to make it seem as normal to me as possible, but that was kinda hard, considering there were 4 kriffing clone troopers. 4 kriffing  _ hot _ clone troopers. 

I mentally slapped myself. Fucking idiot polysexual disaster brain. That would count as  _ incest _ . Technically. Kinda. Did it? I didn’t even know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just cringe. Kudos comments bookmarks are loved.
> 
> on tumblr @starwarsfreak19. mostly art and star wars stuff. will probably add writing stuff in the future
> 
> Also the link to the interior of the house is https://www.homestyler.com/floorplan/?lang=en_US&assetId=345e4863-e6a8-4176-9fc0-1e6285f09641 its still a wip tho


End file.
